The International Organization for Standardization (ISO) 26262 Functional Safety standard recommends diverse software designs to facilitate the detection and mitigation of software systematic errors that could lead to an abnormal assist torque output for an electric power steering (EPS) system. Prior software designs made use of software firewalls (generally, saturation limiters) to mitigate errors that may cause an abnormal assist torque output. However, these saturation limiters in the assist torque calculation paths may also degrade the steering system performance as well as interfere with assist torque output calculation. Other software design measures, such as redundant memory storage and comparison of safety critical software variables, have been used as well. However, these design measures are often best applied to mitigate the hardware sources of errors that affect the software computations. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems that can mitigate errors without affecting the steering system performance and assist torque calculation too much.